Inside me
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Arrêtes de faire ta sainte nitouche et viens ici ! -Je ne m'approcherai pas de toi ! Dégages hérésie ! Théo avait crié le plus fort qu'il le pouvait contre le demi-diable. Un épisode peu insignifiant c'était produit durant leur précédente mission. Tous les quatre avaient échangés leur corps. Si cela avait pu les amuser au début ; ce n'avait été que de courte durée.#Théltazar#


« Arrêtes de faire ta sainte nitouche et viens ici !

-Je ne m'approcherai pas de toi ! Dégages hérésie ! »

Théo avait crié cela le plus fort qu'il le pouvait contre le demi-diable. Un épisode peu insignifiant c'était produit durant leur précédente mission. Tous les quatre avaient échangés leur corps. Si cela avait pu les amuser au début ce n'avait été que de courte durée. L'esprit de Grunlek s'était retrouvé dans le corps du demi élémentaire et inversement. Quant à Bob, son esprit était désormais dans un corps beaucoup plus musculeux que le sien alors que le paladin faisait la connaissance de son démon intérieur. Cette nouvelle donne avait engendré d'énormes complications durant leur mission mais ils avaient réussis à s'en sortir essuyant plusieurs blessures superficielles de leur dernier combat. Le temps de la bataille révolu, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour panser leurs plaies mais aussi pour que Balthazar puisse chercher un remède dans ses grimoires contre cet échange imprévu. Le poids de l'armure lui devenant insoutenable.

La soirée avait donc été des plus calmes possibles, Bob effectuant ses recherches en silence et Théo subissant les paroles envoûtantes du diable, susurrant au creux son oreille les paroles les plus osées et les plus obscènes qu'il n'avait jamais entendues ni même envisagées. Au final, Bob avait trouvé le remède contre leur maux et celui-ci ne manquait pas d'originalité. Pour retrouver son corps d'origine, il suffisait d'échanger un court baiser avec son corps d'origine. Chose on ne peut plus simple et aisé si on n 'ommettait que l'honneur devait passer à la trappe durant quelques secondes. Tout était rapidement rentré dans l'ordre pour Shin et Grunlek n'étant que très peu fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils gardèrent le silence durant le reste de la soirée, ne s'échangeant ni regard ni mot. Seulement voilà, pour Bob et Théo la tâche était plus ardue. Le paladin était bien trop fière, bien trop noble pour ne serai-ce que toucher cette hérésie. C'était quelque chose de complètement impensable, inenvisageable pour lui. Avoir ce genre de contact, même bref, avec un diable le dégoutait au plus haut point même si techniquement le diable était avec lui. C'était contre sa foi, contre la lumière et il n'en démordait pas. Mais le diable insistait, frottant sa langue perfide contre son oreille.

 _La foi a bon dos quand même~ On sait tous les deux que tu meurs d'envie de le faire taire en le prenant contre un arbre et ce par tous les sens du terme~_

La voix du démon résonnait dans son esprit. Le paladin de la lumière luttait, autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais il était complètement impuissant face aux faits mais surtout face à ce démon qui scrutait son âme. Le démon avait profité de son petit séjour dans l'esprit du paladin pour en scruter le moindre souvenir, la moindre faiblesse. Le démon avait découvert, non sans une once de surprise, que le pyromancien était l'une d'elle.

 _Aller laisses toi aller~ Il en meurt d'envie aussi tu sais~_

Les assauts du démon ne diminuaient pas et allaient crescendo touchant le paladin à des endroits sensibles, n'omettant aucunes failles. Ne supportant plus d'entendre cette incarnation du mal, Théo se renfrogna fermement contre Bob. Il s'éloigna du petit groupe en se tenant fermement la tête. Les paroles du démon se faisait de plus en plus fortes et lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre chaque arbre qu'il croisait. Naïvement, il pensait qu'en s'éloignant de la source du problème calmerait le démon, mais il n'en fut rien. Le rire du diable pénétrait l'âme de Théo, le fragilisant d'autant plus. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il était à bout de souffle. Son énergie magique diminuait a vu d'œil, le démon la savourant. Le paladin n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter des hérésies par la pensée. Son honneur était malmené, un fruit du démon s'abreuvait goulument de son énergie divine et il préférait ça à échanger un baiser avec ce qui était son propre corps. Il avait les moyens de tout arrêté mais ce serait donné raison à ce démon.

 _La vérité c'est que tu as peur que ça aille plus loin~ Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir te retenir avec mon maître~ C'est tellement mignon~_

Assez. S'en était trop. La tête contre un arbre, loin à l'écart de ses amis, le paladin tentait de gérer comme il le pouvait ce démon de pacotille. Il se trouvait face à une évidence même; le démon aussi vil soit-il avait complètement raison. Et plus il allait en son sens, et plus le démon se frottait délicieusement les mains. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il avait la tête collé contre un arbre. Bob avait finis par rejoindre son ami. Sa main se posa ensuite sur le dos du paladin incarné dans son corps. Son esprit avait rapidement percuté la raison de cette mise à l'écart. Lui, il avait appris à vivre avec le démon, pas Théo. De sa main posée sur son dos, il frotta lentement ses omoplates, cherchant à l'apaiser comme il le pouvait.

« Bob arrête...

-Je sais ce que c'est Théo. J'y suis habitué alors embrasses-moi qu'on en parle plus.

-Arrêtes...

-Théo je sais que ta foi t'empêche de t'approcher de moi mais là c'est pas vraiment le plus important !"

Bob avait retourné d'une main ferme le paladin. Celui-ci semblait complètement épuisé. Son visage était légèrement rouge et couvert de sueur. La vision que lui offrait son propre corps le surprit mais il campa sur ses positions. De son côté, le paladin comprenait difficilement que le jeune homme en face de lui le boudait. La joue légèrement gonflée, Bob tapait du pied. Mais le paladin n'eût guère de temps pour s'en inquiéter car le démon ne démordait pas. Il se devait de les faire taire, lui et Bob. Tout devait revenir dans l'ordre et au plus vite. Théo se rapprocha de Bob, qui le toisa d'un air hautain.

"Ca y est tu as craqué pour mon charme légendaire~ ?"

L'inquisiteur fit un rictus qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Bob froler délicieusement les siennes. Il sentit le démon frissonner de délectation, heureux d'avoir réussit son coup. Puis une impression de légèreté le saisit, il sentit la main de Bob dans sa nuque le maintenir fermement, intensifiant le baiser. Les yeux fermés, il sentit son corps devenir plus lourd, plus pesant. La voix du démon avait enfin arrêtée de le tourmenter. Il savait qu'il avait retrouvé son corps pourtant le contact se prolongeait et cela ne le gênait pas. Il se laissait faire, ne râlant pas ; l'ambiance le submergeait totalement. Le contact doux et chaud avec le démon le rassurait légèrement. L'odeur de Bob lui frolait les narines et il se surprit à l'humer très légèrement. Une teinte de parfum se dégageait de lui, le demi-diable avait surement dut en acheter dans la dernière ville qu'il avait fréquenté. Les habitudes mondaines étaient encore dures à abandonner pour le citadin. L'échange s'éternisait toujours, transformant les secondes en minutes courtes mais haletantes. Toujours plus profond, toujours plus intense. La langue du diable frôla timidiement la lèvre supérieure du paladin, rappelant au concerné la situation actuelle. La chaleur du demi-démon contre lui et ses propre pulsions l'avaient fait perdre conscience de la situation. Le contact se rompit enfin. Théo se tenait loin de Bob, rouge et haletant au possible. Cette réaction fit rire légèrement son camarade qui, en voyant la tête de son paladin était persuadé que leur échange lui avait plu ; beaucoup plus que ce que sa foi lui permettait.

"Bob qu'est-ce que tu-

-Tu fais un effet fou à mon démon..."

Un sourire triomphant trônait sur les lèvres du demi-diable. Son petit manège avait réussis. Les barrières de l'inquisiteur étaient tombées et il comptait bien en profiter. Son index contre son menton, il le fit lentement glisser contre son cou. Un frisson se fit percevoir sur le corps de Théo. Surpris de percevoir une réaction chez le paladin, Bob remonta son index jusqu'à sa bouche. Le rouge monta instantanément aux joues de son camarade. Celui-ci était complètement décontenancé et semblait perdu. Il était semblable à un petit chaton égaré.

"Comment fais tu pour vivre avec une telle...

-Hérésie ? C'est aussi une part de moi tu sais alors soit gentil. Et puis il semble qu'il a été plutôt gentil avec toi."

D'une main puissante, Théo plaqua Bob contre l'arbre vers lequel il était précédemment adossé. La lame de l'inquisition avait mit fin au monologue, se collant contre la gorge du démon. Le contact avec l'acier le fit sourire de plus belle. La gêne de Théo était des plus risible. Alors que celui-ci le fixait de son regard le plus noir et le plus inquisiteur possible, Bob passa doucement son pied contre la jambe du paladin, se maintenant contre l'arbre. Théo feignait l'indifférence mais ses rougeurs le trahissait. Les caresses du mages se faisaient plus intense et remontaient de plus en plus.

"On dirait que le paladin est perdu~ C'est mignon~

-Tais toi.

-Tu sais tu ne peux pas mentir à un démon~

-La ferme.

-Si tu as tant que ça envie de me prendre contre cet arbre fais le~

-Je t'ai dis de te la fermer !"

Les rougeurs du paladin était à son summum. Sa voix était montée toute seule sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment la controler. Bob émit un léger soupire, son sourire attendrit toujours fixé et impassible. La mine décontenancé du paladin le faisait fondre.

"Théo...

-C'est la faute de ton démon tout ça.

-Mon démon n'y est pour rien. Il appuie juste sur une faille."

Son index frôla la lame du paladin et la repoussa légèrement. La force n'animait pas celle-ci. La vigueur manquait à l'inquisiteur qui ne savait plus où regarder, la gêne le saisissait de toute part. Le demi-diable n'en pouvait plus de la voir si attendrissant et préféra les actes aux mots. D'un geste peu puissant, il poussa Théo et l'embrassa farouchement. Le baiser était intense et profond. Le destinataire n'émit aucune contestation et se laissa faire, docilement, dans cet échange encore plus langoureux que le précédent. Les mains du mage se voulait entreprenantes et dénouaient déjà les liens de l'armure de plaque ; l'empressement empêchant une complète maitrise de la situation. Bob réitéra sa précédente tentative mais parvint cette fois-ci à un échange réciproque ; savourant du bout de la langue la saveur sucrée des lèvres du paladin. Les deux étaient transcendés d'une vague de désir, leur faisant perdre toute contenance. Un baiser, deux puis trois... Le diable n'arrivait plus à se détâcher de l'inquisiteur, le voulant pour lui et seulement pour lui. Un sentiment d'égoïsme naissait dans son bas ventre alors que la main du paladin le stoppa avant un énième baiser.

"Bob arrêtes...

"Tu dis non mais toi aussi tu me désires. Je me trompe ?"

La prise du démon se renforçait sur le paladin. Les yeux du demi-démon avait viré au vert depuis bien longtemps et perdait peu à peu forme humaine. Le trop plein de plaisir avait empêché à Bob d'avoir un total controle de son corps. C'était à ce moment précis que son démon avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. La force du demi-diable étant décuplée, il n'eut aucun mal à plaqué le paladin contre le sol. Celui-ci, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'ils leur arrivait n'émettait cependant aucune objection. Il ne se débattait que très peu. Ses gestes semblait faux comme peu motivés. Le démon le savait, le paladin en mourait d'envie lui aussi.

"Serres moi. Embrasses moi. Désires moi. Rien ne sortira d'ici~ On est que tous les deux après tout~"

La voix était devenue beaucoup plus rauque faisant prendre conscience à Théo que Bob avait cédé à son démon intérieur. Dès cet instant, ses gestes devinrent plus violent. Il se débattait réellement avec son ami, tentant de saisir son épée restée collé à sa cuisse. Le poids du mage, aussi léger soit-il, le gênait dans ses mouvements. Le Bob au-dessus de lui savourait la vision que lui offrait son futur amant. Les joues du paladin était perlé de teinte rouge, lui donnant un attrait de petite chose inoffensives. Au fond de lui même, Bob assistait aux actes de son démon sans pouvoir être maître de son propre corps. Il avait beau lutter, celui-ci ne le laissait pas reprendre les rênes. Le pyromancien devait rester à sa place de spectateur.

 _C'est grâce à moi que tu en es là tu pourrai me remercier~_

Du bout des griffes, le démon lutta bien moins longtemps que son maître avec les sangles de l'armures du paladin. Le sourire carnacier du démon transmettait à la perfection ses projets futurs. Une hérésie allait dévorer charnellement une représentation même de la lumière. L'humiliation était à son paroxysme.

Arrêtes !

 _Oh et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse est de lui faire fermer sa gueule insolente de paladin non ? Alors laisses le moi~_

Pas question ! Théo est...

"Il est à moi !"

A ses mots, la forêt devint soudainement des plus silencieuse. Le mage avait crié ces mots de toutes ses forces, faisant retourner son démon au plus profond de son être. Le paladin l'observait, les yeux ronds. Le corps frêle au-dessus de lui était prit de vif tremblements. Un sourire fière s'affichait sur le visage du paladin. D'une certain manière, il était heureux que ce soit son ami au-dessus de lui plutôt que l'hérésie qui le possédait. Son cœur vibra très légèrement, lui rappelant les pensées précédentes du démon quand il le possédait encore. Bob fulminait encore, ses pensées partant dans tous les sens. Il avait voulu se rapprochement avec le paladin, il l'avait désiré si fort que lorsque son démon avait prit le dessus après leur profond baiser, il ne l'avait pas supporter. Perdu, il chercha à se rassurer comme il le pouvait. Il leva les yeux au ciel, prenant une profonde respiration. Le paladin au-dessous de lui c'était, quant à lui, ressaisie.

"Bob je comprends rien de rien là ! Arrêtes toi maintenant. Le sort est rompu c'est bon.

-Je le sais oui mais...

-Et ça devient vraiment bizarre alors laches moi. On retourne avec les autres."

La poigne du demi-diable était nettement moins ferme. Alors lorsque le paladin chercha à se dégager ce ne fut pas la force qui lui manquait. Tout du moins, pas la force physique. Le mage le regardait, d'un regard profond comme il ne l'en avait jamais vu faire. Il ne le regardai pas, n'osant bouger d'au dessus de lui. Comme dans un dernier espoir, il s'accrocha au torse de Théo, cherchant à le retenir de son poids. Proche de son cœur, il entendait son cœur battre ce qui le rassurai quelque peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant. Tous ses efforts ne devaient pas avoir été vain.

"C'est moi qui est lancé le sortilège."

Collé au plastron, le mage ne bougeait plus un cil. Son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux bruns. Le paladin se sentit blessé lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles, mais ne le jugea pas. Il avait une envie folle de le saisir et de lui mettre une bonne raclée pour les avoir mit en danger de manière inconsidéré mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien, s'adossant contre l'arbre précédant.

"T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça. Tu as failli tous nous tuer. Sans compter que tu m'-

-C'est toi ma bonne raison..."

Les mots soufflée par Bob faisait l'effet d'un poignard pour le paladin. Le démon ne lui aurai pas menti ? Son "ami", s'il pouvait encore l'appeller ainsi, avait des sentiments pour lui. Des milliard de questions tournaient dans la tête du paladin. Jamais il n'avait considéré leur relation de cette manière. C'est vrai que parfois leur parole et leur acte dépassait leur pensée et que souvent des petites plaisanteries fusai entre eux. Cependant, rien ne l'avait fait douter de ses sentiments à l'égard du mage.

"Je sais... C'était con...

-Très con.

-C'était le seul moyen pour avoir un contact physique avec le brute épaisse que tu es."

Le paladin voulut répliquer mais comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir blesser dans sa fierté. De plus, se vexer maintenant n'avait que peu de sens. Si le mage n'avait pas reprit le contrôle, qui sait ce que lui et le démon aurai bien put faire. Considérant ce fait mais surtout cette possibilité, les rougeurs du paladin reprirent de plus belle. Au fond de lui même, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela. Pire encore, il y avait consenti en silence. L'attraction entre cette hérésie et lui le dépassait. Le mage regardait le symbole de la lumière du plastron, traçant les courbes du bout de ses doigts, n'osant affronter le regard électrisant du paladin. Ce regard lui faisait perdre le controle à chaque fois.

"Je pensais qu'un baiser suffirai à mon démon mais..."

La voix du jeune homme s'étrangla d'elle même. La gêne l'empéchait de continuer sa phrase même si celle-ci était des plus explicites. Résigné, le mage voulu se relever mais le paladin le saisit par sa cape ignifugé, forçant leur regard à se croiser. Perdu dans ses yeux bleuté, le demi-démon se sentait fondre sur place. L'attraction était tengible et tentatrice. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient envie de partir, de fuir ce contact. La présence de l'autre était rassurante presque enivrante. Le mage appuya ses mains à plat contre le plastron se rapprochant doucement de la nuque de son partenaire.

"Et puis merde."

Le paladin avait lâché cette injure avant de fendre sur les lèvres du pyromancien. Celui-ci avait soupiré de plaisir en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son partenaire se poser une nouvelle fois contre les siennes. Les bras de Théo resserrait fermement la taille de celui-ci, voulant le sentir le plus proche de lui. Les baisers fusèrent autant que les caresses devenant plus assuré. Ils n'étaient pas doué pour la tendresse, particulièrement le paladin, et cela se ressentait dans leur étreinte. Elle n'était que fougue, baiser, étreinte. Le désir se dessinait de plus en plus dans chaque baiser, apportant plus au baiser suivant. Les mains habiles du mage avait finit le travail de son démon alors que celle du paladin se glissaient de plus en plus sur la peau blanchâtre du mage. Alors que la ligne rouge s'approchait de plus en plus, un bruit fut sursauter les deux amants encore rougit de leur échange. Dans leur hardiesse, il n'avait pas prit conscience qu'il c'était absenté depuis un moment. Grunlek et Shin sentant que quelques chose clochait était partit à leur recherche. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise en retrouvant leur deux camarades plutôt "bien" réconcilié dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Shin c'était littéralement transformé en flaque d'eau alors que Grunlek avait préféré tourné les talons comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Bob et Théo s'échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent la flaque Shin, se regardèrent à nouveau et explosèrent de rire. L'inquisiteur de la Lumière plongea son regard profond dans celui de son désormais amant et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir.

"Mon hérésie..."


End file.
